Ojou No Tame Ni
by shad0wcast
Summary: A fic concerning the song Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. The title means "For the sake of My Lady" well, that's what i think..hehe Please R and R ! thanks !
1. Prologue

**Ojou No Tame Ni**

**A/N: **Okay, this is very based on Kagamine Len's Servant of Evil. It really caught me so I decided that to make a fic about it. The events were based on the PV found on Nico Nico Douga (the second PV, I think…). I just made new names for them and some story parts were made up to fit the events which happened on the video.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song and the characters, even if I just renamed them. Well, the OCs are mine though.

**Prologue**

An hour after the daily noon prayer, marked by the tolling of the great golden bell, they took me out in the open at the Central Plaza where the heat was at its peak and the wind at its calmest. The yellow dress that I wore looked brighter as the rays hit it. Even the contrast between the gown itself and the black roses adorned at the foot of the gown became more evident in the open. My eyes slightly squinted as it adjusted to the sudden brightness. Prisons aren't really filled with the right amount of light.

As I walked on, with four men—two in closely in front and two behind—I could hear all their jeers and angry shouts at me. Some even took the great freedom of trying to hit me with either rotten vegetables or random things…like rocks, without much thought on its size. But the four men all clad in their protective metal armors and armed with swords for certain purposes stopped them in their outrage. There was no need to be physical, one said. Right, at a time like this, injuring me was just a small bonus.

Why was I here? How did I ended up here?

Ah…right, it was to save her…

Ojousama…

My sister…

Death doesn't really matter as long as it was for her sake.

Though there was this outrage among the people, the way to the place was clear. On the moderately wide streets, an aisle was made at the center and the people crowded themselves at the sides. Making a glance at them, I noted anger and resentment on their faces combined with a hint of sinister happiness. Clearly, I have been doing a good job. They still haven't noticed. I must carry on this task without fail. My lady's future and life is at stake.

In spite of the noise that the people made, and the clanging of the metal armors, the town itself was silent. No birds were singing or flying on such a wonderful afternoon. No cat or dog or any animal could be seen. Our Yellow Kingdom used to be a good place where people and nature merge in harmony. The eerie silence was deafening and the houses looked taller, more towering. As if they could inch forward instantly and crush me. The fairytale thought dispersed as the big wooden thing dawned my eyes. I was nearing the plaza. There, I thought, I would be carrying out my finest and most important task of all.

It was huge, the wooden thing, but still it was raised on a platform, like a stage, so that everyone would see the judgment. With two more hours left, I told myself. Just two more hours. Normally, someone in my position would be dead meat nervous by now, with his hear pumping so hard that it seemed like it could break out his chest.

But I didn't felt any of those. My heartbeat was normal, even my breathing. My mind was, almost, at peace. Maybe because I did this, chose this, out of pure free will, realizing well the grave consequences. I can't really remember well when I did that but that didn't matter now. Nothing, except My Lady's life, really mattered now. Even Death itself appealed to me.

My Lady…ever since I knew her, my life revolved on serving her with utmost loyalty. In spite of the things she has done, still, to me, she was a girl. A young woman with a misled heat. She was being used for the evil sought and deeds of the people that surrounded her. Her weakness and innocence was continuously used. If only I was in such a position to reveal to My Lady all of these…but I, in her knowledge, is just a servant of the palace. She was well brainwashed by those greedy people.

And because of that, the townspeople began to plant seeds of grudge against her. How pitiful! If they could only see her behind all these…if they could only know and see her not as the evil and selfish princess but as a girl with the most innocent sounding laugh and looking smile, then, they could have hesitated giving those accusations against her. But I know very well that people blinded by such ideas would not see the light of truth.

Softly as the winds may blow their gentlest, the sounds around me vanished as I started to recount to myself my life, who I really am and what I should have been. It was just a faint memory, my childhood days, but its faintness was rather vivid. If I thought more, I could even still feel everything back then.

Ah…that day…it was like yesterday…


	2. Chapter 1

**I, The Deprived One**

"Don't look!" her soft voice meddled with her sheer determination. "You just dare do it!" she added as she continued to her work.

"Why can't I look at it, Yuka?" I asked as I sat on where I was standing. It made a soft rustling sound. "Yuki! I told you not to look! Not yet!" she fiercely said. "Alright, alright." I sighed and turned around, letting our backs face each other. Winds are soft today, huh?

"You aren't peeking, are you?" she asked. "No. I'm facing the other side. You could look if you want." I gently said and a soft silence came. "You better stay like that until I finish this. Or else!" she said. A small smile crept on my face as I looked up on the blue afternoon sky. These were the times when I wished that the day would never end.

I didn't know how long it took her to finish whatever stuff she was doing. While she was doing it, I just played with the yellow roses around me. This place was our favorite place to play. It's just full of very beautiful yellow roses and it faces the sea. It's just a wonderful place. It was our own Wonderland.

"Uhm, Yuki?" she softly called out to me and I immediately spun to her. She was holding a delicately made crown of yellow roses. "Here." She handed me her work. "Yuka…thanks." I said. "You like it? Honestly?" she asked. "Sure. I'm going to keep it. I promise." I said as I looked earnestly on her work. "Thanks!" and she gave me a hug and her hearty laugh rang on the garden.

"I think we should be going back to the castle now. It's going to be dark soon." I said as I stood and took her hand. "No!" she firmly said then forced her hand out of my grip. "Yuka?" I asked, bewildered. "No, I don't want to go back now!" she said and backed off and crossed her arms. "But Yuka," I tried to talk to her but seeing the stern face that I have always known, there was no sense doing it. "No." she hissed between her teeth.

"Do you still want to play, Yuka?" I asked. "No." she answered shortly. "Do you still want to make more flower crowns?" I guessed again. "I will only make flower crowns for Yuki-niichan." She replied with a faint blush. Surely, she could be polite at times. I only came out a minute before her. Right, we were the twin heir of the kingdom. But only one of us would take the throne.

"Then what is it that makes you want to stay here?" I asked and she pointed out to the sea, now dazzling with the colors peach and sunlight yellow. "I want to watch the sunset here." She said, or rather, ordered. "We could watch it somewhere else, Yuka." I said. "But I want it here!" she said then stomped her foot. "A-Alright, Yuka. Alright." I said in defeat. I would never really win over her in this kind of matters. Her high shoulders sank down and sighed. "But after that, we have to go home immediately, okay? Father would be worried." I said and she nodded back at me.

Well, it was a sight to see. I felt my hair stand on its end when the glorious sun made its graceful descent behind the horizon. I never thought that seeing it here would make me realize my growing hidden desire: to travel the world. I have always wondered what lies beyond the Yellow Kingdom. Ensai, the stableman, would always tell me that the world is bigger than what I thought. Lands are vast and full of surprises. You would never know what would come out on the corner. I would spend my afternoon following Ensai and listening to his adventure stories.

"So, Yuka, the sun has set. Shall we?" I asked her first. "Alright." She said then stood and I did the same. Carefully holding Yuka's delicate and soft hands, I led the way back to the castle.

As we were about the castle, Kouga, the head soldier, suddenly stopped me form entering. "Kouga? What's wrong?" I asked him but he did not answer me. "Ojouchan, please get inside the castle now. Your Father is waiting for you." He told Yuka. "But Kouga, Yuki…"

"Yuki will not be permitted to enter the castle anymore. He has no rights as a prince anymore." Kouga cruelly said. "What! Kouga, what are you talking about?" Yuka asked bravely. I was too shocked to speak.

"Ojouchan, please get inside now. And you, kid, get out of the castle grounds." Kouga said as he pushed me back, making me fall. Yuka tried to come to my side but Kouga took her and lifted her to prevent her from coming closer to me. "Kouga, let me go! I demand you to let me go!" she said as she twisted in Kouga's tight grip. "I'm sorry, ojouchan. Guards, get the kid out of here." He said then three soldiers grabbed me and dragged me out of the castle premises. "Yuka!" I screamed as I held out my hand, as if hoping to touch my sister's hand despite the distance between us. Tears were welling on my eyes. I could not understand why they were doing this. Have I done something wrong?

Then the big wooden castle doors closed before me. The last image I saw was Yuka's tear-filled eyes.

The soldiers took me out to the forest nearby. "W-What are you going to do?" I asked with my trembling voice as one took out a sword. The light that reflected on its sharp blades seemed grim to me. Are they going to _kill_ me? Are they insane? I'm the prince of the kingdom!

me? Are they insane? I'm the prince of the kingdom!

_Yuki will not be permitted to enter the castle anymore. He has no rights as a prince anymore_

Kouga's harsh words reverberated on my head. What does he mean by that?

I felt my knees buckle down as they neared me. "S-Stop! D-Don't come nearer!" I commanded as I backed off. "We don't want to do this but we're just following orders." The one on the left said. My mind became frantic. I must live. I must escape. My eyes looked around for a chance of escape.

"Don't worry, we'll make it fast for you. After all, you're just a kid." The middle soldier said then raised his deadly weapon above my head.

No.

I took a step back and suddenly, I felt like I was airborne.

I stepped on the edge of a ravine and fell. I rolled and rolled down, the speed accelerating. I felt pricks of the twigs and other random things on my body. I felt a sharp protruding rock make a gash on my leg. I cried in pain and tried to grab on the grass to stop and check my bleeding wound but the fast pace of my rollercoaster downfall was too much.

Then a strong a sudden bolt of pain hit my head and like a n electric current, passed on my whole body. Then my vision…became black.

**A/N: **As you can see, the names here are different. Yuka is Rin and Yuki is Len. All the others are from my crazy world AKA my head. As for Meiko, Kaito and Miku's names, they will all be changed too but I'll make a note so that you wont get confused. Meiko would still be retaining her "Red Warrior" title. And so does Kaito's "Blue Prince" and Miku's "Green Princess".

Please R and R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**I, the Boy With No Memory**

The soft and warm morning light gently caressed my face when I came to myself. My eyes were still closed, but I was already conscious. The smell of old wood and old cotton cloth mixed with the fragrance of the almost ready soup and the freshly baked bread and as the breeze played in, it brought with it the smell of the dewy-wet grass and freshly toiled soil. I moved my fingers lightly and I felt the cotton cloth over and under my bare fingers. The bed I was on was soft and comfortable enough to help me relax despite the small sting of pain at the back of my head.

The sunlight was starting to get a little warmer and I decided to open my eyes after like an eternity of being closed. My eyes slightly strained with the dawning of glorious light in it. Still unmoving from my statue-like immobility, I looked around and studied my surroundings. It was a small wooden house, with its paneled walls slightly deteriorating from whatever reason it might be. There was also a side table with a small vase on top. Unfortunately, there were no flowers in it. Two windows, about two full hand spans away from each other, were on my left side, and both were ornamented with white cloth daintily adorned with embroideries of flowers and vines.

The increasing sound of footsteps filled the silence of the room and the door creaked open. It revealed a golden sunshine haired woman, maybe in her middle adulthood. She was carrying a bowl of invigorating smelling soup and a small loaf of puffy bread. Her faced suddenly lit up when she directed her gaze to me. She must have noticed my open eyes. She hurriedly placed the food on the side table and sat by my side. I could see her sea-green eyes gleam with tears. Her soft and warm hands cupped my face and then my arms and back to face. "Tsuji! He's awake!" she called out from one of the open windows. Her voice sounded like the soft clamor of the golden church bells on a fair morning. It was one of the most wonderful sounds I have ever heard.

The door slammed open and it revealed a well-built man with earth-brown hair and coal black eyes. He was panting and sweating a bit. "Look, he's awake! Finally!" the woman repeated and joy was evident on her songlike voice. He walked to me and smiled. "He's alive, thank God!" he muttered. The woman sat down beside me again. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked me. I nodded in response, for I was still finding my voice from my dry throat. "Can you speak?" she asked further. I stopped for a moment. "Y-Yes." My voice was faint and cracked. "I'm thirsty." I added. The man quickly handed the woman the glass of water. I helped myself to sit up, slightly minding the pang of pain on the back of my head. She handed me the glass and upon the strong urge of my body to take in glorious water, I gulped it all down like it was going to disappear any second soon. "Do you want more?" the man asked. I shook my head. "No, sir." I replied and he smiled. There was a pause between the three of us.

"You were heavily wounded and unconscious when we found you." The woman told me. "You have been unconscious for three days straight, without even any sign of waking." She softly added. "But you were breathing and that gave us enough hope that you were still alive." The man said.

"May I ask you something?" I asked softly. "Of course, you may." The woman answered. I lifted my eyes on them and took a deep breath.

"Are you…my parents? Where am I? Who…am I?" my voice faltered towards the end. I saw shock on their faces. "Don't you…remember anything?" the man asked. "I don't remember anything at all. That's why I ask of you: are you my parents?" I asked again. The man held woman's shoulder. "Are you not?" I asked, afraid that…they are not a relative of mine. The woman looked at the man standing beside her. Her eyes looked pleading. "Tsuji…" she whispered. The man closed his eyes and bowed. "We've talked about this, Rika. He's…" he cut his words. They returned their gaze to me, as if sensing that I was in deep need of answers. The man heaved a sigh and dropped his hands from the woman's shoulder. "Yes," he whispered. "We are your parents, son."

I looked at the woman and she nodded with a soft and angelic smile on her face. My brain told me that I must be happy, because I've found two important people in my life to fill in the gaps in my memory but somehow…there was something inside me that didn't accept the information they have told me.

"What is my name?"

The woman scooted close and held me in her arms. Her face rested on my sunshine yellow hair. She smelled sweet, like nectar. "Yuji." She said. "Your name is Yuji." She repeated.

Yuji…

I am…Yuji…

The boy with no memory…

**A/N: **Okay, obviously, 'Tsuji' and 'Rika' are OCs and 'Yuji' is 'Yuki'/Len from the previous chapter. I'm sorry that this was a short one. School was on the way. (I know, school's the most used excuse but it's really the reason)


	4. Chapter 3

**I, the Chosen One**

With the back of my hand, I wiped away the band of sweat forming on my forehead. The summer sun was generous with its heat and the clouds were the perfect imitations of fluffy pillows which tempted anyone to sleep when they look at them.

"Yuji! Tsuji! Have some snack for a moment." Mother's golden voice rang through the silent field. A man with earth-brown hair and coal black eyes stood beside me, patting my shoulder gently. "Let's stop for a while, son. We've done much for the time being." His deep voice sounded on my ear. "I've prepared some sandwiches and your favorite fresh fruit juice." Mother said as our tandem came to her. "They certainly look delicious, Mother. I'm sure they would restore our energy for another round of working hours." I said then gave a big bite on the bread. Mother's sandwiches are absolutely the best. Father gave his booming but fun-sounding laugh. "That's my son! Hardworking and all!" he said with a proud smile directed at me. Mother giggled in agreement. "And must I say, good-looking too!" and her remarked caused me to blush. "Mother, we've talked about this before. Please don't make fun of me in that way." I said. "Do you not like your appearance? You are much known in our place because of your good looks." Mother inquired a slight tone of worry in her voice. "Well, I do like it. But…you know what I mean." I answered. "Son, aren't you attracted to the girls in town?" Father raised my most dreaded topic. I eyed him for a while. "I find them nice and ideal but…" I paused to take a good sip on my refreshment.

"But you only see them as friends?" Mother asked. I looked down and gave a nod. "I…I don't really take that issue so much. Time will come for me." I responded. "We know, son. You are responsible and you think first before you act, and that's what we like most about you but we're just a bit worried. You might be too preoccupied with things and the time will come when you realize that…it's too late for you." Mother said, resting her soft and warm hands on mine. "I understand your worries, and I'm very thankful that you think so much of me. I promise that I will do my best to keep myself from losing time." I said with a smile.

"Here you go, sir!" I cheerfully said as I handed the coins to the meat seller. I was on my way home from marketing. Mother was busy with the house and father with the farm so I took the responsibility of taking the chore. I met a few familiar faces along. Some were from way back in my childhood and some were just recent. Although I grew up here, there was something inside of me that kept on telling me that I shouldn't…be here. I felt like I'm not really meant to live in a farm in a small village a little bit near the country outskirts.

"Hey, you there." A deep voice from behind clanged in my ears. I look behind and saw a palace guard. He was tall and very muscular. I doubt that I could stand a minute if we brawled. "Yes, sir?" I asked with a light tone, hoping to ease the deep expression in his face. "We seem to be having some kind of problem with our carriage. Can you spare a moment? You seem to be capable enough." He made a quick glance on me. I looked on the bags and at the sky. It's still a bit early. "Uhm, sure. No problem. What can I do to help?" I asked. He half-turned to me, a smile on his face. "Come with me. The carriage is just at the end of the road. See for yourself." He said and led me.

The golden yellow carriage was like a mistake in a masterpiece. With the dirty and plain background, the carriage was a source of gleaming beauty. A group of about five soldiers, all heavily armored, were on a portion by the opening of the gold door. Someone was inside but I couldn't make out the features. I scanned the whole gold mass. It had the kingdom's insignia on its side. It was the Royal Carriage. Rumors are, only the Bishop and the Royal Family are allowed to ride that. I felt my heart thumped faster. I became nervous. A very important person was inside!

"Over here." The man who called me earlier was now stooping over a small portion on the lower part of the door. Several other commoners were also gathered up by other guards. I placed my bags beside some barrels and rushed to it. There it was.

The footstool was severely damaged. A small strip of the, still, gold holders was the only thing that kept the whole from falling to the dirty brick road. Osamu, the best goldsmith in town joined me while Soji, the handyman was being briefed by the other guards. Osamu shook his head as he stared at the murdered object. "Must have been a rough road back there. Look at the tires, full of mud!" he whispered as a soldier passed by. "What do you think, Osamu-jiisan?" I asked, searching for any signs of hope in his face. His mouth twitched a little. "It can still be fixed, Yuji, but it would require time. Overnight." He said as he gently touched the part where the bridge to the two gold mass was. "Hmm, there's not a good room here. I believe she's carrying a very important person." I said, patting the gold body. "You could say that again. I heard that the person inside is the Princess!" he said. "Wow, what's she doing in the outskirts?" my voice was filled with curiosity. "Who knows?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me what I can do to help." I said. "Go to my shop and get my belt. It's above the working desk. And don't forget the measuring tape and the shiny black stone." He said then I rushed off.

I stood beside Osamu-jiisan as he did his work on the carriage. I watched at how his bony but very able hands and fingers worked over the intricate problem before them. While he was intently watching the goldsmith do his tricks, the golden curtain of the carriage softly ruffled. A sweet fragrant smell came out from the inside. I looked up and saw a faint silhouette of a hand beckoning me to come closer. I hesitated. I gave quick looks at the guards around us. The hand grew impatient and waved faster. I hesitated.

"Yuji? Something wrong?" Soji asked. I looked up to him with a startled expression. "You were spacing out." He added. "Oh, nothing. Just some random thought. How's it doing in your end?" I asked. He gave a small nod. "All right, but just like what Osamu-jiisan had said, it will take us one night to have this in tip-top shape." He said then went back to his end. "Yuji, I'll talk to the guards to let you go. I know your parents are…worried about you." Osamu-jiisan said. "Oh, thanks a lot, Osamu-jiisan. Don't worry , after I have related what happened, I promise that I will go back to help you." I said. I know that the man was already old. It would be harmful for him to do work overnight but he shook his head. "I'll be fine. Thank you." He said then stood. When he did, the guard quickly went to him. They talked to themselves with occasional nods and small glances to me. After a few more talks, both went back to me. "All right, young man, you may go but I'm afraid I have quite some request to ask you." The guard said. "Uh, what is it?" I asked as I clutched the bags I had just retrieved. "If it's not really too much, though it is actually, can you take Her Royal Highness to your place for the night? We can't let her sleep in the city where thugs might be lurking in every location." He said. I was speechless for a moment. Her Royal Highness…in our house? But!

"I know it's very sudden but, according to Osamu-jiisan, your place is the most suitable. Although it is by the forests, it is very peaceful in there and safe." He added. "Comfy, too. Very hospitable people." Osamu-jiisan added. "Well, I know that my parents would welcome any stranger in need but…Her Royal Highness! I…our place is too small and…" I heaved a sigh in place of the lack of reasons. "Very well, if that's what the situation calls." I said and an air of relief clouded the two men. Oh boy…

Mother's face was a mix of confusion and happiness when I arrived with five soldiers behind me. "Yuji?" she asked. "It's a long story, mother but I didn't get into trouble." I replied. Mother nodded and let us in. Her Royal Highness was encircled by her tall and bulky soldiers so I only got glances of her gold hair and gown. Her voice was toned down to a very faint whisper. The fifth soldier served as the messenger. "The princess said that she is very much appreciative of your hospitality." He spoke after I have related to my parents the happenings. "Oh, the honor is ours, your Highness! Please, feel at home. If you need something, do not hesitate to call for us." Mother said. The soldier went again to the center of the circle of soldiers. "The princess is tired from her journey. She would want to rest now." He said again. "Oh, then I must prepare. Please, have something to eat first, your Highness before going to bed. I have prepared some stew and made some bread. I know it's not as delicious as the ones you take in the castle." She said. The soldier nodded to her. "Yuji, can you let the princess take your room for the night?" Father asked me. "O-Of course, father." I said then went to my room and changed the beddings and added a fresh batch of flowers. A solid knock on my door filled the silence inside. "I hope it's ready." The fifth soldier said. "Uh, sure, sir. It's ready for the princess." I said then stepped aside to let him see the inside. He nodded once after surveying the room. "I'll call her now." He said then briskly went away.

That night, I slept on the receiving room, on the floor with a warm woolen blanket to protect me from the cold. I wasn't able to sleep since there was something that was bugging my mind. There was something eerie about the princess. I felt a different sensation whenever I was near her. I have never met the princess, ever, but I felt so…close to her. Like I knew her from before. My deep thinking kept awake until almost dawn, when finally, Sleep hugged me tenderly.

The warm sunshine playing on my cheeks woke me. It was almost early midday. I still felt sleepy. "Mother?" I called out. No one answered. After fixing my beddings, I went to my room to check her. There was something inside me that wanted to see her. To touch her.

The room was empty. No sign of life having been there except for a single long-stemmed rose lying on the middle of the made bed with a small paper beside it. I took the note. It smelled sweet and relaxing. There was something written on it, the handwriting was beautiful in curves.

_Thank you_

I smiled. "You're welcome." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

**I, the Destined One**

The house was silent when father came in. A single candlestick on the middle of the table sent out soft, warm lights all about the room. On our small square table, mother sat on the northern end, facing the door. I was on her right. Her face was filled with sad anxiety. Her once glittering and beautiful eyes were now dull and seemed lifeless.

"How was it?" she softly asked when the door closed. Father heaved a sigh as he sat on the third seat, opposite mother, "We were lucky to save a couple of sacks. Think that would supply us for about a week. The plants on the far end were completely destroyed." He broke the news. The cold night wind shook the feeble flame of the sole lighting source but didn't kill it. A small tear escaped from mother's eye. "Do not worry, my dear. We'll just work harder." Father said. "But will working harder prevent the famine from affecting us?" mother asked and she cried. I went to her side and gently laid my hands on her shoulder.

A great famine and an additional wave of various epidemic diseases struck our kingdom just a month ago. Agriculture was greatly affected. It was like a miracle that we are still able to have meals. But the future before us was bleak. Bleak enough to send sleepless nights thinking if we could still make it. People were getting desperate.

"I have a proposal to make." I blurted out. Father raised his tired eyes to me. "What is it, son?" he asked. "The castle had a great lay-off this morning. Most of the servants were afflicted with the new sickness. Maybe if I…" I cut my own words. "I don't want to wait here, getting nothing but bad news. It's not that I don't have faith that father would resolve this but…going there is a much better idea, don't you think?" I continued. Mother stopped crying and her head was turned to me. We all knew what would happen if I get a place in the castle. This might be the last time that I'll be seeing them. "Son, I believe you do understand what you are proposing to us." Father calmly said. "Yes, father." I answered. Father looked away and the look on his face depicted a man in deep thought. Mother held my hand and squeezed it. "Must you do this, Yuji?" We could…at least manage/" she said, worry plain in her golden eyes. I gave her a small smile.

"You and father are both tired. I am much more worried if you still stand the heat than hunger." I said. "But you…you're almost an adult, yes, but you're still young. Son, maybe there's another way! There must be!" she replied. "I will be fine, mother. You raised me well. Have faith in me. It will also be hard for me but…we…I can't let you die in starvation, not in that kind of way when father is such a skilled farmer. I want to help you. The only hope we can get is from the castle." I said and we both fell silent. Father stood and walked to us. My hands dropped from its rest on mother's shoulder. He gave me a weary smile. "If you think that this is best, you have my support. I trust you and in what you can do. You are a fine young man." Father said, placing a firm and calloused hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, father. Thank you." I whispered and the three of us joined in a warm and sad embrace.

I reached the castle a little before dusk. The front door was closed but there was a door at the back intended for those who would want to try their luck in the castle. There was a long table in front of the opening. There was a soldier, accompanied with four other men. One was signing on something and stamped on it. A young woman was led in by another soldier. "Well, that looks like it." I heard one said and stood. The other three, except for the soldier, followed suit. I then ran to him and he looked up at me with fierce calculating eyes. A strange feeling rushed up on me. This man…

"You want to get a place inside?" he asked frankly. Startled, I nodded at him. "I can do anything, sir. Anything. I don't get sick easily. I can cook. I can clean or be a footman, sir!" I said with determination. I have to get a place inside. I have to.

"Can you fight?" he asked again. "Y-Yes, I can." I replied. He scanned me, head to toe and crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on his chair. "You do look capable, kid, but I'm sorry. There are no more slots available. That woman you saw earlier was the last. Better luck next time." He said then stood. No.

"Sir, please. I need this. My parents are hoping that I can get in. It's okay if I sleep on the floor—"

"Look, kid. I understand that you need this but the thing is, there is no more available slot for you. Sorry." He said. Then a group of soldiers went out.

"…oh, the slot for the Princess's servant is still empty. Heh, I doubt that they'll find a replacement. She's pretty hard to get along with." And they disappeared. I shot another pleading look at him but all I got was a determined 'no' expression. "I…understand, sir. Thank you." I said then walked away. Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand rest on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a familiar face. "Aha, I knew it was you!" his booming voice cleared out the puddle of confusion in my head. "You were the kid who generously the Princess a safe lodging two years ago, right?" he asked. The memory came back to me like it was just yesterday. "I knew you'd come. I've been waiting." He said. "Sir? I…you were waiting for me?" I asked. "Rui, what are you doing?" the soldier who talked to me earlier went to us. "Kouga, " the name somewhat rung a bell. "This is the kid that I was talking about. You looked more mature now!" he said to me, a different jovial tone in his voice. "I see." The soldier named Kouga replied. He seemed like more superior to Rui, who looked older. "So, did you got in?" he, Rui-san, asked. I shook my head in reply. "I got no slot for me." I answered, trying not to let my voice crack. "Why don't you try the last spot? The Princess' Servant." He offered. I felt the heavy stare of Kouga-san on me. "I…maybe I won't…"

"Nah, you have a chance! You showed great generosity to her. I'm sure she remembers you. Ah, wait here, son. Don't go away. I'll be right back." He said then dashed inside. Kouga-san cleared his throat when Rui-san was out of earshot. "Well, looks like you're getting in." he said. "T-Thank you, sir…" I was afraid to look up to him. I might find his expression contradicting to what he told me. "I am Kouga, the Head Soldier of the kingdom. I'm sorry if I acted like that earlier. I didn't have the impression that you were the one who helped the Princess. Thank you." He said. "Uh, it was nothing, Kouga-san. I did what was the right thing to do."

Then, Rui-san came back and his face said it all. "Get in, son. You are now the Princess' Personal Servant. I felt all flushed with happiness. "Thank you very much, sir! Thank you!" I cried in glee. "Come on in. She wants to meet you as soon as possible. Looks like you're starting your work early. By the way," he stopped to let me in the main hall of the castle. It was so beautiful inside, I didn't have enough words to describe its majestic aura that seemed to emanate from all the corners of the hall.

"What's your name, son?" he asked. Kouga-san was behind us. "I-I'm Yuji." I replied. "Yuji?" Kouga-san suddenly asked, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Is there something wrong, Kouga?" Rui-san asked. "None." He replied. I ignored the eeriness of him and focused on a our way. Then a strange thing happened to me.

I saw a very faint vision of myself when I was very young, like a distant memory. In it, I was walking inside the same hall with a man beside me. He was wearing a beautiful ornate outfit, which I believe was only made for kings. He also has a bright, flowing yellow cape. Also, his head was topped with something shiny, ornate with exotic jewels…I think it was a crown? And he was…holding my hand…and…

"Oh, there you are, my servant." A voice rang, stopping the flow of the vision. It was new to my ears but there was something inside me that made my heart leap with joy upon hearing it. "Ojou…sama…" I whispered. A small smile crept on my face, and so did she. I bowed a little to hide the rush of joy that was becoming evident on my face. I've never met her, saw her face to face, but I felt like I've known her before.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I replied.

My master…my lady…

**A/N: ** Again sorry for the delay. Rui is of course another OC. He will be playing an important role in the next few chapters but that will be kept a secret until the time comes! Haha! Don't forget to review. Thanks!


End file.
